legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Legoland
Legoland 7 Legoland 7 is the last Legoland built. Originally, only six Legolands were scheduled to be built. It was only upon the discovery of Dr. Inferno's old underground test labs on the planet Celios that the Legoland Organisation decided to send out a team to the planet. The base they set uplater became the seventh Legoland. It isnow the largest space station ever made on another planet by humans. How It Began The planet Celios once had a base on it underground before Legoland got there. The station belonged to a man called Dr. Inferno who was a alien from Crisdosis. He experimented on strange crystals that grew under the ground there. The base is not on any official records and no off-earth building companies have aided in the construction yet it still exists. After a few years, the base got abandoned due to lack of money. 25 years later, the scientists on earth decided to send a team to investigate the strange base people have been reporting. The team there built a small settlement they could live in and carry out experiments. 2 weeks later, the team reached the base under the ground. They were overwhelmed with what they found; the base was huge, so the people on earth sent out more ships with more crew, labs, equipment and vehicles to aid in the investigation and recover the base. In time, the team had a big space station there with vehicles, ships, labs and living spaces, all just for the investigation of the base underground. Earth's Space Agency decided to put lots of money into the base and made it grow larger. Unfortunately, the space agency could not afford to continue the mission as they needed the money for other research, so the base got sold. The LLO (Legoland Organisation) bought it. They upgraded it and turned it in to a Legoland. One year after the Legoland was built it was a proper lab. It had a space port, chemical labs, medic bay and a crystal lab. The LLO sent Jack Stone to be the commander of Legoland until a more suitable captain was found. Surprisingly, the LLO found that Jack was an exceptional leader and was promoted to be the permanent head of Legoland 7. When James Scottworthy won "Inventor of the Year" on earth, Jack knew that he was the one he needed at Legoland. James was looking for a facility with willing workers and resources to aid him in his effort to research teleportation technology and build the first working teleporter. Luckily for him, Jack asked him to join Legoland and be his second in command, which he accepted. After that, Legoland grew and more people joined until it is what it is today. History Season 1 In season 1 of Legoland, It started out on top of the Grand Range. It consisted of the main space port, chemical labs, engineering bay, living areas and a crystal lab, along with a warehouse to house the drilling equipment to get to Dr. Inferno's station. The rock that it rested on was found too be unstable for more construction so Legoland was moved halfway through the season to a flat cave a few kilometres away. There it upgraded to have more entrances and car parks. A DNA testing lab, ship yard, and an alien testing lab were also built. Inside the cave also lied the Gates of Hell and the Revolver. The Hackabots were also first seen in this season as well as Jack disappearing forever until season 6. Season 1 Episodes Season 2 In season 2, Legoland really started to develop into a bigger station. Legoland and the Gates of Hell moved into a new cave way up in the high regions of the Grand Range. There, it got all of its labs upgraded. It got more vehicles and staff and its own transit car system was installed along with some new sectors. These include the Test Chamber, storage warehouses, laser labs and a start on the lambda labs (Lambda Project). At this point Herotron is won (Battle of Herotron) and taken over by Legoland. At the end of the season, the NoHeads were seen and the first main attack on Legoland was staged (The Battle of the Grand Range). Legoland had to be evacuated and the army was sent in to stop the attack. Legoland survived and life continued as normal. Season 2 Episodes Season 3 Legoland moved opposite the cave that it was in last season for construction of more labs and long range radars. Here new sectors were built. xen simulation bay, hydro labs, a visitors entrance and the lambda reactor with a lambda teleport chamber. The teleport test chamber was only a prototype so at the time it did not work well. In this season Legoland has its first inspection by the head of inspection at the LLO, the G-Man. In this season, we first meet the Magnatex Creature, Dr.Infinity, The Sacker, The Mini Magnatex and the Plague. The construction of Legoland Waterworks, Defence system and a mining colony were build which was later attacked by the Hackabots. Season 3 Episodes Season 4 In season 4, Legoland moves again to the peak of the High Regions in an empty creator were it expands more. By this point, Legoland adopts a new name, Legoland+. This simply means that it is a very advanced facility. It gets an high altitude launch facility, Main test silo, administration facility, bio dome labs, alien testing labs and a working lambda lab. There are more encounters with the Plague and Hackabots (Mutated) and a meeting with a new race, The Droid Alliance. More ships are invented and the Oblivion attacks. The solar flares hit the atmosphere and Legoland meets the Aliens for the first time. This is where the spin off series Legoland Exploration starts. Season 4 Episodes Season 5 (The Cubix) This season is called the Cubix and is the only season to have a name. It has this as the season is really only made up of one plot. This plot is called the Cubix and it contains seven episodes. This season is all about the enemy The Cubix and how it attacks Legoland ready to kill everything and anything. After this season ended, Legoland Wars takes over until season six. Season 5 Episodes Season 6 (Current season) Season 6 is the current ongoing season. It has not been on in a while as Legoland Wars has taken over. The events of season 6 happen after Legoland Wars as you can see Legoland has upgraded again during the wars. It has a new hyper velocity projectile weapon testing lab, testing course/multi purpose sector, high security storage facility and an industrial area. Legoland even discover a new lab they have when we meet Dr.Zimmer and his inventions. Also Jack returns to Legoland in a strange pod that he is in for unknown reasons, which he is not allowed to exit. He is then taken away by the same people who brought him here through a black hole. Season 6 Episodes Current Legoland Legoland is currently a huge station with over 100 alien and human workers. It is the largest station built on another planet. It still thrives, discovering new races, making new tech and exploring new areas of the universe. It has a sector for nearly every letter of the alphabet. It even has its own army of clones. Legoland just keeps on getting bigger and better. Legolands Structure All buildings of Legoland are divided up in to sectors and given a letter. It is almost full with 24 current sectors. Legoland is split up into four areas. Area one is the main, most important group of labs and resides on the top of a small rock elevated 60m above the rest of Legoland. Area 2 is a group of semi important labs. It is the same size as area one. Area 3 is the industrial area of Legoland. It consists of ship repairing bays, ship yards, storage, import/export areas, ship construction facilities, mines and power stations. This area is the same size as area 1 and 2. Area 4 is not really an area but is called area 4 as it is not in any of the other areas. It is the lambda complex. It consists of two sectors and its own tram system. As the complex is so important it requires lots of security, so it is placed right at the other end of the base. The only way to get there is to take the security transit train. If hostiles try to get to the lab the tram can be shut down meaning the only way of getting there will be to travel the full length of the industrial area. Here is a full list of all the sectors. Keep in mind some new ones are planing on being built: Sector A Main Entrance Sector B Visitors Entrance Sector C Test Labs and Control Facility Sector D Administration Sector E Bio Dome Complex Sector F The Lambda Teleport Chamber Sector G Hydroelectric Facilities Sector H Main Space Port Sector I Recreation Facilities Sector J Main Test Silo Sector K Alien Containment Sector L Chemical Labs Sector M Lambda Reactor Sector N High Altitude Launch Facility Sector O High Security Storage Area Sector P Medical Centre Sector Q Central Complex Sector R Main Car Park Sector S Visitors Car park Sector T Detention Centre Sector U Alien Analysis Centre Sector V Training and Office Facility Sector W Experimental Weapon Research Facilities Sector X (TBD) Sector Y Industrial Storage and Ship Yard Sector Z (TBD)